dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dinosaur
In the Dragon Ball universe, Dinosaurs are alive and well on Earth and different variants of these creatures exist on other planets as well, such as on Planet Namek. Emperor Pilaf Saga Shortly before meeting Yamcha, Chi-Chi encounters and kills a T-Rex by chopping off its head. The appearance of this T-Rex is much more accurate to its real-life counterpart than those that appear later in the series. In Monster Carrot's Village, dinosaurs serve as transportation. Tournament Saga A large dinosaur, possibly a Triceratops is seen walking past Yamcha, Puar, Bulma and Oolong shortly after their ship crashes in a forest. In addition to this, a T-Rex frequently chases Goku and Krillin during their training under Master Roshi. The appearance of this T-Rex is noticeably somewhat different than the ones that later appear in Dragon Ball Z. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Krillin and Yamcha are chased by a T-Rex while training under Master Roshi for the upcoming World Tournament in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". Saiyan Saga "]] Gohan constantly finds himself being chased by a hungry T-Rex. He also makes friends with an injured brontosaurus, but it is eaten by the T-Rex. Pretty soon, Gohan is able to easily outrun the T-Rex and slice off pieces of its tail to cook and eat. After a while, it's Gohan who's chasing the T-Rex around. Gohan also observes a large herd of triceratops while fending for himself in the wild. Namek Saga During a series of filler episodes involving Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma on a fake Namek, a gigantic dinosaur picks up a Dragon ball and carries it into a lake full of acid, where it is killed. It is later revealed that both the dinosaur and the acid were an illusion, as was everything else on the Fake Namek, as they were imaginary quests constructed by the devious Raiti and Zaacro. Captain Ginyu Saga Bulma is chased by a T-Rex on Namek, but it is killed by Krillin and Gohan. Frieza Saga Bulma appears to be chased by a huge pack of T-Rexes and triceratops, but it turns out they are only running from Frieza's immense power as he transforms. Cell Games Saga During the panic that's gripping the people, two dinosaurs (apparently in business suits, as well) can be seen panicking. Great Saiyaman Saga Maraikoh appears to be a dinosaur, though he also resembles a dragon. He advances into the quarterfinals and beats Frogue, but is defeated by Goku in the semifinals. He is later seen during the Kid Buu Saga. Gohan and Goten own a pet pterodactyl named Chobi. Chobi has a mother, and also a father named Toh Toh. Chobi is kidnapped by greedy circus man Mr. Musuka, and Gohan, as Saiyaman, attempts to save him, but during a struggle between Saiyaman and Videl, Chobi calls his parents and they attack the city. Gohan is forced to knock Toh Toh out to stop him attacking Videl. The family is reunited, and Mr. Musuka is arrested for stealing an officer's handgun. Also Goten finds two dinosaurs while Gohan is training. The first is a baby who reminds him of Icarus. The second is big, and whips Goten away with his tail. Gohan thinks Goten could have been killed, but at that point was unaware that he was just as powerful as him, able to turn Super Saiyan. Kid Buu Saga Several dinosaurs are seen giving Goku energy for his Spirit Bomb. Also, Goku decided to spend most of his day watching over some pterodactyl eggs (as they were nearing hatching), and he also has to move some animals that might threaten the eggs survival away (some of which included a dueling Triceratops and T-Rex, whom, after being moved to the island, were too confused and bewildered to continue dueling). A storm nearly resulted in the eggs being killed, so Goku needed to earn it's parent's trust to protect them until hatching (they won't let him get too close to the nest as they think he will steal them). Baby Saga When the population of Earth is being moved to the Tuffle Planet in the wake of Earth's destruction at the hands of the Black Star Dragon Balls, two dinosaurs, a T-Rex and a Triceratops are taken to the Tuffle Planet via Instant Transmission due to them being too large to fit in the spaceship. Tree of Might While searching for the Dragon Balls Gohan is chased by another hungry T-Rex during the opening sequence of the movie. The scene heavily resembles the chase scene from the anime, which was featured in the first Dragon Ball Z opening (this scene replaces it in the movie). Broly: Second Coming The monster that attacks Zalador and Coco's village is a dinosaur who looks similar to the one from the fake Namek. Goten, Trunks, and Videl set a trap for it, resulting in Goten and Trunks harassing the monster and they and the inhabitants of the village cook and eat it. Trivia *In the episode "A Trip to the City" where Goku goes to West City to get Bulma to repair the Dragon Radar, a woman can be seen walking a small green T-Rex as if it were a dog. *In the episode "Master Thief, Hasky", it is revealed that Dr. Brief also keeps Dinosaurs as pets. *When Vegeta unleashes a devastating attack on Recoome in the episode "No Refuge from Recoome", Krillin says "If Vegeta knew he was so powerful, how come he almost let us go the way of the dinosaurs?" However, dinosaurs aren't extinct in Dragon Ball Z. Though he may have referring to their "original" extinction. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, there's a stage that, when a fighter is tossed to some rocks and break them, he faces a T-Rex-like orange dinosaur with some spikes in his head that tries to eat him and then throws the fighter with his tail back to the stage. *In Dragon Ball Online, there are dinosaurs that you can fight. In a Time Machine Quest, you have to save Gohan from ten dinosaurs that are chasing him. Category:Characters Category:Animals